


Can't Run Me Off

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951





	Can't Run Me Off

"Greg I think it's high time I met your friends. We've been dating for 5 months and I've still not met all your friends." "I just don't want to lose you." "Lose me?" "Every time I introduce my friend to whom I'm dating he drives them away. I don't want to lose you." "Greg I grew up next door to the strangest boys you'll ever meet, and I told you one of my ex's was one of those strange boys. This friend of yours can't be worse than them. And it'll take a lot more than some friend of yours to run me off." Greg smiles. "Okay but promise me you won't leave me the same day?" "I don't plan to leave you ever but I promise." He smiles. "Okay then we've actually been invited to their flat tonight." "Cool. So dressy or am I good?" "You're always good." You laugh and smile. "Okay smooth talker lets go." We walk up to 221B Baker Street and Greg knocks. "Oh Inspector Lestrade you came and you've brought someone." "It's just Greg tonight Mrs. Hudson. And this is my girlfriend Jean." "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hudson was it?" "Yes dearie. Just remember I'm the landlord not the housekeeper." You smile "Okay Mrs. Hudson I'll remember." Greg knocks on the door and a blonde man opens the door. "John." "Greg. Oh who's this?" "This is my girlfriend Jean." "Wait not the same one from September is it?" "Yes." "That's why we haven't met her yet. You want to keep this one huh?" "Very much so." You smile. "Hello I'm Jean Thorn. And you are?" "Oh Dr. John Watson. A pleasure to meet you." "You as well. I'm guessing your not the friend that drives all the others away?" "No that would be..." He gets cut off by yelling "John!" "Well that would be him that does that." "John where is my gunpowder?!" John turns "Under your chair!" "Ah found it!" You walk in. "No way. You've got to be kidding me. This is who you've been afraid of driving me off?" You start laughing. Greg and John are dumbstruck. They don't understand why you are laughing. When you've stopped laughing you say "Hello Lock, been a few years." Sherlock's head snaps up at being called Lock. He turns and smiles a real smile. "Jean." You smile and hug Sherlock. "See you're still doing experiments in the kitchen sink." "Yes." "What's this one about?" He starts to explain and you follow along, smiling the whole time. Greg and John just watch dumbstruck not sure what is going on here. Greg finally clears his throat. "Oh sorry Greg. I guess I should explain." Greg nods. "Well you know how I said I grew next to the strangest boys you'll ever meet?" "Yeah?" "That would be Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes." "You also said you dated one of them." "Ah yes that would be this one right here. We dated in High School and partway through my college years. Sherlock didn't go to college." Sherlock finally notices Greg is here "Ah Lestrade is there a case?" "No I came to introduce my girlfriend to you and John." "So where is she then?" You smile "That would be me Lock. I'm his girlfriend." Sherlock gets this look of shock and just stares at us. "I think I broke him." You wave your hand in front of Sherlock's face. Nothing. "Yep I broke him. Give him a moment to process that information and he'll be back. He's done this a few times to me. I give him information that shocks his system and he shuts down. He'll be back in about 5 to 10 minutes." You smile at Greg who is still processing that you dated Sherlock, John is too but he's not who you're dating so you're not too worried about what he thinks. You give Greg a kiss "Well I guess this means he can't run you off." "Nope only you can do that Gregory and I don't think even you can." Greg smiles. "Yeah I never want to." You smile and give him another kiss. "What do you mean you're his girlfriend Jae?" "Ah he's back. Meaning he's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend. We're dating, and that means I see a future with him." "How could you date a goldfish?" "Because I happen to like Goldfish Sherlock, not every fish has to be a Koi you know." Sherlock grumbles then says "Congrats Lestrade you've managed to find the one woman I can't scare off." Greg looks shocked but smiles "Thanks, Sherlock." You smile and you all enjoy a nice dinner. Greg proposed the next month on your 6-month anniversary. You said yes of course. Your maid of honor is Molly Hooper and Greg's best man is Sherlock. Molly and Sherlock were cute walking down the aisle together. You're now Jean Lestrade. Sherlock and Molly had to dance together and it was cute. Greg is actually a very good dancer despite what you might think. You and Greg have been married for 5 years and are going to Sherlock and Molly's for the holiday. Yes Sherlock and Molly got married last year. It's their one-year anniversary this Christmas and they've invited us all. John, Mary, and their daughter Rosie, Mrs. Hudson, and us. We have some news we want to share with the others and now would be the best time with everyone there. We're sitting in a circle "We have some news." "What is it?" "Be nice Sherlock let them speak." Sherlock sulks at Molly's words. You smile. "You all know Greg and I can't have our own children, which we both want badly, so we've decided to adopt. We're getting a newborn baby boy named Mark next month. We're going to be parents finally." Everyone congratulates us. You notice Molly isn't drinking. "Molly have you and Sherlock got some news to share too?" "How'd you know?" "Because you're not drinking." She smiles "Yes Sherlock and I have some news. We're pregnant." You smile "Congratulations." She smiles at Sherlock and Sherlock looks pleased with himself. You roll your eyes. To think Greg once thought Sherlock could run you off from him, boy was he wrong.


End file.
